No More Pain
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Set after Mockingjay. After the rebellion and the games Katniss and Peeta have each other. Katniss and Peeta's life after the third novel.


No More Pain

Chapter One- Together

 **Author's note- Really enjoyed the novels and really like this paring. I just had to write something for these two and here it is. Set more after when Peeta has already asked the question.**

It had been one month since Katniss had returned home. The districts and the capitol all now one, no one against the other. She had returned to the victor's village, now living by herself not caring about the world around her. After a few weeks she found herself hunting again, but something was missing in her life, a warmth from someone she wanted. As she was hunting in the forest she had tracked a deer and had her view on it, a shot lined up for it. She was about to release the arrow and let it soar when in the corner of her eye she noticed a single dandelion out in the grass. She lowered her bow at the sight of the single dandelion, staring at it for a long moment.

She walked back to her house in a terrible mood as she walked she saw someone familiar with a shovel and flowers. Her heart sank at the sight of who it was. The dandelion. It took only days before Peeta was living in her house. He never seemed to leave giving some life to her quiet and desolate home. When she finally had Peeta back with her she felt warmth seep back into her life. Days went on she would hunt while he baked. After a while she couldn't stand it any longer without his touch. In the middle of the night she walked into his room finding him awake and laid down in his welcoming arms. It became an addiction she didn't want to break sleeping in his arms every night. It wasn't long after that when Peeta asked the question. The question that made her heart beat faster. You love me real or not real and she knew her response. It was as clear as the sun shining down on the earth. Real.

The window shined with moon light into Katniss and Peeta's bedroom. The night was peaceful not a sound in the house. Katniss slowly opened her eyes instantly finding the feeling of Peeta's arms wrapped around her body and her eyes resting upon him looking up at Peeta. His face looked peaceful as he slept, no pain or sadness. As she gazed over him, she found herself being filled with warmth and her thoughts filled with happiness. Slowly closing her eyes, finding it easy to fall back asleep with his arms around her. A feeling only he could give her of comfort and safety, she wanted to bask in it.

She found herself in a burnt forest she begins walking through the forest, ashes fall from the sky, as she walks. She continues in the dark and desolate forest, feeling bitter cold. As she passed several trees she could see something hanging from a tree in the distance. Very gingerly she walked closer with each step and stopped. She found herself looking at someone hanging from a tree, but for some reason couldn't remember who. Walking closer her hands are trembling as tears form in her eyes. Without another thought she was running to the body grabbing hold of him and trying to lift him but it was useless he was gone forever. She felt pain, anger her mind shattered. She had lost the person she needed, she had lost her boy who bakes. Peeta lifeless body hung from the tree the noose around his throat. She screamed out into the forest, she screams at him, but no one can hear. Dropping down to all fours she can't handle the truth. As she stays on all fours she felt darkness creep around her, slowly surrounding her, taking her. Chocking her to her last breath with the sight of Peeta's lifeless body.

She awoke, sitting up looking around with sweat pouring down from her body and her hands shaking. The sun shined through the window into her eyes as the smell of baked bread wafted into her room. She flickered her eyes open, finding the bedroom before her. Looking over to her disappointment she didn't find Peeta, her mind began to panic thinking he was gone. She stood up from the bed franticly looking around for him. She is about to scream his name when she smelled the baking of bread and heard the noise of someone down in the kitchen, knowing he must be downstairs working up some food. She felt her heart beat slow as she told herself he is still here.

She shook her mind of the nightmares that so often plagued her and walked over to her closet. Grabbing a sweater and pants she pulled on the clothes then walked down the stairs. She reached the kitchen, standing in the doorway, finding him at the kitchen counter cooking away. As she stood in the doorway, she smiled looking at him. She knew she had already made up her mind since Peeta asked the question and she responded real. She wasn't going to push him away for fear of losing another person she loved. Even she knew if she lost him she would become shattered, never able to put herself back together, but she tried not to think about that anymore. She only wanted to be with him. A smile crept up on her face as she watched Peeta, the boy she fell in love with. The boy she thought would never come back to her being lost in darkness forever, but somehow he did come back to her and she couldn't lose him again. As those thoughts ran through her mind she didn't want to wait any longer for his touch. She walked forward through their kitchen standing behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Once he felt her touch he stopped baking. Neither said a word as they felt each other's warmth. The world had become silence for them but this felt like so much more, they had each other and that was all they wanted.

Gradually Peeta shifted around facing her. She looked into those eyes that had seen death, that had gone so far for so long but through all the pain and sorrow they came back to her and only for her. But above all else she saw the boy she loves. As they stood there neither having a word escape from their lips they slowly lean forward pressing their lips against each other's, sharing a heated kiss. Neither wanting to lean back, staying entangled for a minute. Katniss felt the same warmth from when she kissed Peeta in the quarter quell something she hungered for. Only once both are near losing their breath do they gradually lean back still staring into each other's eyes. Their eyes don't escape each other's sight.

"I wanted to make us some food." He finally sated. She leaned forward to him giving him a gentle peck on the lips then leaned back.

"I think I'll cook breakfast more often." Peeta whispers gently with a smile making Katniss smile. She leaned back and walked over to the table sitting down. Peeta walked over with a plate covered with bread and eggs he cooked, placing it in front of Katniss. The two eat their food and Peeta takes there empty plates and placed them in there sink. While at the counter Peeta looked over at her, thinking to himself debating with himself whether not to ask his question. He gingerly walked over to her as she stared out the window at the beautiful day.

"Can I take you for a walk?" Peeta asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok." She simply replied. He extended his hand to her and she takes it standing up. The two leave the house walking together. They stroll down the street close to each other, walking past Haymitch's house and through the seam. They walk past the new medical center and school. As they walk they lose sight of where their feet are taking them and end up in the markets. As they are walking Katniss doesn't notice he has stopped not with her. She comes to a halt looking back to find Peeta standing still. Looking over she saw he was before a crushed bakery, nothing but rubble, his family's bakery. The idea of Peeta life pops into her head, he is like the rubble having nothing, losing all his loved ones. She had thought about it before but not entirely. That Peeta had no one in this world. Alone. But she knew that wasn't true there was someone in his life that meant more to him than anything. He stood there the thoughts of his family all gone. Katniss felt a sense of worriedness wash over her knowing what Peeta's thinking about but can't tell herself to move. She closed her eyes and thought about the love he had given her and the love she gave him, the only person she wanted to give her love to. This makes her move. She walked forward, each step a little closer to the broken man before the bakery. As she reached him she stopped and grabbed his hand giving it a tight reassuring squeeze. He looked over at her.

"Come on." She said gently. He turned toward her and they continue down the street. For a while Peeta doesn't say a word just holding her hand tight, which worries her. Only once they are close to their house does he say a word.

"I'm going to rebuild it, every brick." He said with a smile causing Katniss to be surprised. She thought it's just like him to take something that is so dark and gone and make it beautiful again, give it life.

"That would be nice Peeta." She replied as he followed her. They walk back to the house, closing the door behind them they quickly find themselves back entwined together their lips planted to each other. Their lips press against the other as they continue moving toward a chair, Peeta sitting down and Katniss straddling his hips neither wanting to break the kiss. Neither do, they stay entwined while moving over to the couch, Peeta laying down and Katniss laying above him, staying like this the entire night. The two fall asleep together on the couch, not wanting to leave the other.

The next morning-

Katniss slowly awoke looking over she doesn't find Peeta beside her. Standing up she looked around for him. Walking into the kitchen she finds him, but something isn't right. He's standing behind a chair both his hands gripping the back of the wooden chair harshly as sweat runs down his body. Katniss took a step closer and could tell he was having flashbacks. It had been so long since he had these visions and she hated seeing him like this.

"Peeta." She said gently and he raises his hand to her making her stop dead.

"Stay away Katniss. Don't come near me." He struggled to say.

"Stay away." He repeats gently. She stopped and could see the pain in his eyes. After so long she hoped that he wouldn't have these flash backs anymore, but she knew better, that this will always happen. Although she didn't want to sit idle anymore watching him in pain. She doesn't stop and walked up closer silently until she's right behind him. Slowly as possible wrapping her arms around his chest, keeping him close to her heart. She can feel him trembling.

"Please get away from me, I can't hurt you." He states, his voice trembling and his body shaking with the feeling of Katniss around him.

"I know but you won't. I love you and you love me." She stated softly. He gripped the chair harder and she can hear it cracking.

As she held him tightly she gently began to sing to him. "Deep in the meadow, down by the willow, lay down her head and close your eyes. Here it's safe, here it's warm, here the daisies hide you from harm. Here your dreams are sweat and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you." Peeta absolutely loves the sound of her soothing voice setting him so gently, he felt warmth rush inside him. It took some time but she could hear his breathing slow down until he is back to himself. He shifted around facing her. The anger had left his eyes and she could see it's him. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

 **Alright thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Had that song stuck in my head and I decided to use it.**


End file.
